


Books

by orphan_account



Series: Old stuff (aka. sonadow) [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Books, M/M, annoying songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blue blur sure can be annoying when all you want is to read a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

"Shadowww?" Sonic purred, nuzzling closer to the black hedgehog's neck.

"What?" Shadow hissed, taking a better grip of the book he had been reading.

"Are you ticklish?"

..What? That question had been completely out of the blue… If you didn't count the fact that the annoying blue speedster was snuggled up to his chest right now, totally ignoring the fact that Shadow was reading.

"You don't need to know." He stated, turning page. He was in the middle of the most exciting part of the book, so it would be nice if Sonic just disappeared into thin air.

"I don't..? But I wanna…!" Sonic whined, chuckling drowsily. It was clear that he was about to fall asleep.

"Don't." Shadow just sighed. Another two minutes in silence passed, and Shadow turned page again. He was actually beginning to suspect that Sonic had fallen asleep, when he said,

"I'm too hot." Shadow just raised an eyebrow, not looking up from the book.

"It's barely 13 degrees outside." The black hedgehog then said.

"No…" Sonic began. "I meant that I'm too good-looking, ya know?" Shadow looked up from his book, seeing a grinning Sonic lay beside him on the couch.

Shadow slapped him, and then he returned to reading.

"…That hurt, you know…" Sonic then mumbled.

"And I don't really care…" Shadow muttered, and turned page again. He got exactly three minutes of peaceful, silent reading, before Sonic again began talking. It seemed like he just couldn't shut up…

"I'm blue da ba de da ba and I'm soo bored…" He half sang, now with his head on the floor, but he still had his feet on the couch…

"Get out if you can't shut your mouth." Shadow hissed. Couldn't he just stay silent for five minutes at least? The book was at its most exciting part, and he wouldn't let him read?

"Nah… It's comfier in here with you…" Sonic sighed, ignoring that Shadow's cheeks were a rather interesting shade of red. Sonic just got up on the couch again, and began to read over Shadow's shoulder.

"The mirror fogged and faded and reflected the-" Sonic stopped when Shadow angrily put a hand over his mouth.

Shadow continued his reading, vaguely feeling that Sonic once again was leaning against his side, head on Shadow's shoulder…

Sonic didn't say anything, though…

…It really is a shame that all that fluffy chest-fur got wasted on someone as boring as Shadow, was what he didn't say…


End file.
